Los Ojos del Perro Siberiano
by Aurorix
Summary: AU: La vida de Sasuke transcurre normal desde que su hermano mayor se fue. Sin embargo, cuando vuelve a aparecer en la vida de su familia, empezara a descubrir que los prejuicios a veces son erróneos, entendiendo que la vida es mas que eso: es asomar la cabeza, para ver qué pasa afuera, aunque haya tormenta. Basado en el libro "Los ojos del Perro Siberiano" de Antonio Santa Ana
1. Chapter 1

Nota del Autor:

Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un fic de Naruto que hice hace un tiempo, justo después de que leí los ojos del perro siberiano, como los personajes me recordaban a cierta parejita de hermanos de Naruto, decidí cambiar (LIGERAMENTE) el texto para convertirla en fic.

Espero que les guste :D

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. El Libro Los ojos del perro siberiano pertenece a Antonio Santa Ana.

* * *

Prefacio

Es terrible darse cuenta de que uno tiene algo cuando lo está perdiendo. Eso es lo que me pasó a mí con mi hermano. Mi hermano hubiese cumplido ayer 31 años, pero murió hace 5. Se había ido de casa a los 18, yo tenía 7 años. Mi familia nunca le perdonó ninguna de las dos cosas, ni que se haya ido, ni que se haya muerto. Esto, si no fuera terrible, hasta sería gracioso. Pero no lo es, lamentablemente. Perdonen si este párrafo es confuso. Quiero contar toda la historia esta noche. Mañana me voy. Tal vez si logro repasar mi historia en voz alta, aunque sea una vez, me sienta más liviano en el momento de tomar el avión. Pero no sé si podré.

I

Nosotros vivimos en Konoha en una de esas grandes casonas de principio de siglo, cerca del río. La casa es enorme, de ambientes amplios y techos altos. Un pequeño hall, la sala, el comedor con su chimenea, el estudio de mi padre, donde está la biblioteca, la cocina, las habitaciones de servicio, los dormitorios, el de mis padres, el de mi hermano y el mío, un cuarto para que mi madre haga sus quehaceres (siempre fue denominado así: para los quehaceres de mi madre, he vivido toda mi vida en esta casa y no sé cuáles son los quehaceres que mi madre realiza en ese cuarto) y un par de habitaciones vacías. La casa está rodeada por un gran bosque, en la parte de adelante hay pinos y un nogal, detrás los rosales de mi madre y sus plantas de hierbas. Mi madre, Mikoto, cultiva y cuida sus hierbas con un amor y una dedicación que creo no nos dio a nosotros. Estoy exagerando, pero no mucho. Cultiva orégano, romero, salvia, albahaca, tres tipos de estragón, tomillo, menta, mejorana y debo estar olvidándome de varias. En la primavera y el verano las utiliza frescas, un poco antes del otoño las seca al sol y las guarda en frascos en un sitio oscuro y seco. En realidad no sé por qué les cuento esto, no tiene mucho que ver con nada y no es importante. Pero cada vez que me imagino a mi madre, la veo arrodillada o con unas tijeras de podar, sus guantes, un sombrero de paja o un pañuelo, hablándoles a sus plantas. Uno de los momentos más felices de mi niñez era cuando me llamaba y me pedía que la acompañara. Me explicaba cuál era cuál, qué tipos de cuidados requerían, cómo curarlas cuando las atacaba el pulgón o alguna otra plaga, o cómo podar el rosal. No es que a mí me interesara la jardinería particularmente, pero el solo hecho de que ella quisiera compartir conmigo esa actividad a la que se dedicaba con tanto esmero bastaba para hacerme sentir dichoso. Aún hoy, tantos años después, basta el olor del romero para hacerme feliz. Para hacerme sentir que hubo un momento, aunque haya sido sólo un instante en que mi madre y yo estuvimos comunicados. Con mi padre, Fugaku, la relación era, o debo decir es, mucho más fácil. Yo me ocupaba de mis asuntos y él de los suyos. Me explico mejor: Si yo me ocupaba de sacar buenas notas, hacer deportes, obedecerlo y respetarlo, no tendría ningún problema. El, bueno, él... él se ocupaba de lo suyo, es decir de sus negocios y sus cosas, cosas que nunca compartió con nosotros.

Mi padre es, aún hoy con sus sesenta y cinco años, un tipo corpulento. Fue pilar en el Konoha Club en su juventud y, cuarenta años después, cuando yo jugaba al rugby en las divisiones infantiles, había gente que lo recordaba. Tiene una mirada terrible, una de esas miradas que bastan para que uno se sienta en inferioridad de condiciones, una de esas miradas que hacen que su portador vaya por el mundo pisando todo lo que le ponen en el camino. Supongo que no hace falta decir el pavor que sentía ante la posibilidad que enfocara en mí sus ojos grises asesinos. Mi hermano había sido su orgullo, el primogénito y el primer nieto de la familia. En las fotos de cuando Itachi era chico y estaba con papá, hay una expresión de felicidad, una gran calma y un indisimulado orgullo en los ojos de mi padre. Itachi nació pesando más de cuatro kilos, el pelo negro como el de mi madre y los ojos grises como los de él. Era una perfecta síntesis de lo mejor de cada uno de ellos, la cara ovalada, la nariz recta. Un precioso niño, tres años después mi madre quedó otra vez embarazada, pero el bebé, una niña, murió en el parto. En ese momento decidieron no tener más hijos. Después cuando mamá volvió a quedar embarazada no lo podían creer. Itachi colmaba todas sus expectativas, era un buen alumno, un hijo ejemplar, era todo lo que habían deseado. Se imaginarán que de ese embarazo nací yo. Un bebe que no era ni grande, ni lindo, yo tengo la combinación inversa; el pelo negro de mi padre y los ojos marrones de mi madre. Creo que en el fondo Itachi me odiaba, le había desplazado de aquel centro, aunque nunca me lo dijo, siempre me sonreía y cuidaba, pero a veces podía ver tristeza en sus ojos, cansancio y malestar.

* * *

Notas Finales:

¿Que les parece? Cualquier Review sera bienvenido y aceptado :D


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"II/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Seguro que mi primer recuerdo es ése. El del día que Itachi se fue de casa.

No es que recuerde exactamente la situación, pero sí que yo estaba en mi cuarto y no podía salir; y una cierta tensión en el aire. Después no vi más a mi hermano hasta la primera fiesta, creo que era el cumpleaños de mamá. Cuando preguntaba por él me contestaban que estaba estudiando, o con alguna de esas evasivas tan típicas de mi familia. Yo ya sabía que no vivía más con nosotros, está claro que no se le puede ocultar algo así a un chico, por más que tenga 7 años. Había revisado, a escondidas, su habitación y sabía que no estaba su ropa, es más, yo me había llevado su Nintendo, que jamás quiso prestarme, y al no reclamármelo intuía que algo no era normal. Mentiría si dijera que eso me inquietó. Sólo era una situación nueva, distinta de la habitual. Y me proponía disfrutarla. Durante los años que vivimos juntos yo admiraba a Itachi, él era mi héroe, era grande, fuerte, todos le prestaban atención cuando hablaba. Lo trataban como a alguien importante. Como a un adulto. No sabía entonces, y por cierto que no lo sé ahora, cuáles son los mecanismos que mueven la mente de los niños. Pero supongo que sentí que al no estar mi hermano en mi casa automáticamente toda esa atención caería en mí. Eso de algún modo fue cierto, no como yo lo esperaba, pero sucedió. Al no estar Itachi en casa, yo gané un gran espacio pero no por presencia propia sino por su ausencia. Mis padres pensaban que ya que se habían equivocado con mi hermano, no cometerían esos mismos errores conmigo.

Dije antes que mi primer recuerdo es de cuando Itachi se fue de casa, y es cierto. Pero tengo lo que yo llamo "recuerdos implantados", esas anécdotas que se comentan en las reuniones, habitualmente en tono jocoso, año tras año. Así pude enterarme de que, estando enfermo, a los 4 años no había forma de dormirme, sólo lo hacía si Itachi me acunaba y me cantaba una canción. Bueno, ese tipo de cosas. Ustedes ya saben, las familias se encargan de que sepamos todo tipo de anécdotas, por tontas que sean, más si nos abochornan (estas últimas no pienso mencionarlas aquí)

* * *

A todos gracias por los reviews :D seguiré publicando frecuentemente.

saludos /p


End file.
